I Saw it Differently
by Rowana1
Summary: MERRY CHRISTMAS MAD TACO! Okay...that felt weird to type...anyways, this is the famous Boar Hunt in book one...only a little  LITTLE  bit different...CONTAINTS FLUFF! There is absolutely no mature content. Like, it's as immature as it gets! YAY!
1. Actual story

Saw things Differently

Halt gripped his apprentice in a tight hug, gently taking the saxe knife from the boys' trembling hand. He couldn't believe Will had tried to kill a boar with that, in comparison, tiny little weapon. That boar could have gored him ten times over, not to mention scattered him all over the clearing, if it had wanted to. He was torn between wanting to comfort his cowering apprentice or slap him into next winter for his troubles. Instead he settled for slight reprimanding while maintaining a comforting tone. Everyone was a winner.

"What did you think you were going to do with that?" he asked quietly, nudging Will slightly with the saxe.

To his surprise, Will looked up at him with wide, tear-filled eyes, a very...eh...childlike expression on his face. "I-I w-w-w-a-as g-g-gonna k-kill d-da boar!" he all but wailed, burying his face in Halts' tunic as he began to sob hysterically once more.

Now that was strange, Halt thought. He'd _never _seen Will do that. Well, actually he _had_, but not in front of anyone. Sighing at the awkwardness he helped his crying apprentice to his feet, brushed him off, and gave him a small push before stepping away; he wanted to have a look at the boar he'd just stopped from skewering his boy.

However, looking at one thing didn't stop him from keeping an eye on Will; the boy was acting very odd. But then, that might be a side-effect from almost getting mauled by a giant, very hairy pig.

Will stood nervously by himself, still hiccoughing sometimes from crying so much. Horace approached him eventually, beaming. "Will," he said quietly, "That was the bravest thing-"

He was interrupted as Will suddenly tackled him in a hug, sobbing anew. It said a lot about Horace' strength of character that he didn't fling Will off and run for his life. "I never hated you!" Will wailed, pausing a moment to think about it, "Well I did a _little _bit but not enough to want you _dead_! Except for _sometimes_..." he finally let go, moving to stand next to Halt again.

He blinked tearfully up at his mentor. "Can we go now?"

Halt was startled out of his reverie by the feeling of a light tug at his sleeve. He looked down to see Will gazing up at him curiously. "What?"

Will frowned, perhaps surprised that Halt had used the 'W' word, but quickly got over it. "Yeah, everyone's leaving so should we?" his eyes suddenly widened and he looked around suspiciously, "Or do we have ranger stuff to do?"

Halt smirked; he'd never stop seeing Will as a child, he knew. To the rest of the world, Will was just Halts' fifteen year old apprentice. But to Halt, who'd been the second person to hold Will when he'd been born- the midwife had given Will directly to Halt because she'd had to tend to his mother, and after that Wills' mother had only held him for a few minutes before he'd been given back to Halt- and had watched him grow up from the shadows over the years, to Halt, he'd always be just a little boy surrounded by a world that was entirely to big for him. Not that Halt would have it any other way.

Sometimes it was good for things to look just a little different.

* * *

**I KNOW I KNOW! Stop throwing tomatoes...*Glares at HEINZ* Anyways, this is a Christmas present for MAD TACO IZ CRAZY! And, for those of you who don't know (Basically everyone except for me and her) this is how this came about; I was over at her place for a visit and we were on the way back to my place, discussing FLUFF. And here's what happened;**

**Me: Yeah, like the famous boar-hunt! GLOMP!**

**MTIC: Yeah, Halt was like "What'd you think you were gonna do with that?" **

**And it went from there to "I WAS GONNA KILL DA BOAR!" *WAILING* **

**Lol, so basically this whole thing is based off a conversation between me and my real life bestie *air glomps her* SO, MTIC, I hope you like it ^?^**


	2. BONUS SCENE!

**BONUS SCENE!**

Will gazed curiously at Halt from the other side of the table, blinking slowly and trying to understand. "What's a Skadnian?" he asked, fumbling over the pronunciation a little.

Halt raised an eyebrow; how hard was it to pronounce Skandian? "It's Skandian." he said.

Will nodded. "I know. But what are they?"

Halt pointed to part of the large map that was spread out in front of them, indicating Skandia. "See this little bit here? That's Skandia. Everyone who lives there is a Skandian."

Will frowned in concentration. "Like we're Araluens?"

Halt nodded, fighting back an annoyed growl. "Yes..."

Will seemed to accept it before another question popped into his mind. "Hey Halt,"

Halt flinched; he hated questions. "Hey, Will." he replied snarkily.

Will rolled his eyes. "What are Skandians like?"

Now Halt had to pause and think it over. He had a pretty good illustration after a few moments. "You remember that boar hunt?"

"Yeah."

"You remember that second boar that came charging out of the bushes? The massive one with the flashing eyes and the giant tusks that looked like it would love nothing more than to spread you in paste over the ground?"

Will, eyes wide, nodded. "Yes sir...?" he said, wondering where Halt was going with this.

Halt sat back, arms folded and a smug look in place. "That's what Skandians are like."


End file.
